Over the years, factors such as loss of skin elasticity, pregnancy, nursing and/or the force of gravity ultimately affect the shape and firmness of the human breast. Not surprisingly, a vast number of products have been developed in an effort to help lift, shape and support human breasts. One such product is adhesive tape. In its simplest form, any piece of adhesive tape can be used to lift and support a breast by simply attaching one end of the tape to the bottom portion of a breast, lifting up on the tape, and then attaching the other end of the tape to the top portion of the breast. While the tape may achieve its desired function of reducing the degree of breast ptosis (the “droop” of the breast), use of a strip of adhesive tape in this manner leaves much to be desired. For example, removal of the tape will likely cause pain to the user, especially with respect to removal of the tape attached to the nipple which tends to be highly sensitive. Furthermore, the outline of the tape will likely be detectable through the user's clothing.
Specialized cosmetic tapes which are designed to lift and support breasts exist in the prior art; however, those breast lift tapes tend to have many of the same drawbacks as set forth above. For example, some breast lift tapes are designed to avoid the nipple and the areola. While these adhesive tapes eliminate the pain associated with removing the tape from the nipple, they also leave the nipple exposed underneath the user's clothing. This is undesirable as it allows the nipple to protrude through the user's clothing. Additionally, breast lift tape tends to be made from a very thin adhesive material in order to prevent the tape from being detectable underneath the user's clothing. This causes the breast lift tape to be difficult to apply. Accordingly, what is needed is a cosmetic tape which: reduces the degree of breast ptosis, conceals the nipple during use, is easy to apply, protects the nipple from the adhesive portion of the tape during use and allows the tape to be undetectable under the user's clothing.